Page RP: The Ice Maiden meets the Gourmet Emperor
This is a meeting (and battle) between The Ice Maiden and Bisani Toribra (Geti186) In the vast plains of ice and snow, Bisani could be seen travelling. It was one of the many things he does in his spare time, exploring the world. Despite the remarkable cold, Bisani was half naked, his clothes tied to his hips. Still, he travelled on, taking in the scenery, snapping some camera shots even. "Wow, this is a nice place!" Bisani said to nobody in particular. Taking out his binoculars, he enjoyed the view as he looked around, when suddenly he saw a peculiar ice castle. "Well that's unnatural! Let's bring it down!" Bisani hopped over to the ice castle, punching it in its seemingly weak foundations, but it didn't collapse. "Strange... what kind of Ice Castle is this? I must explore further." He then entered the Ice Castle, only to lay his eyes on The Ice Maiden, a gorgeous beauty. "Well hello Miss, Pardon my intrusion, but your Ice Castle is affecting this beautiful landscape, may I ask you to take it down?" Bisani asked, while politely bowing down to her. "I also apologize for my... informal attire, would you like me to get dressed or are you fine with me being topless?" Bisani asked. (Rippance) The Ice Maiden was taken aback. She had not been expecting anyone to find her castle. Of course, there where several cases when some travelers almost stumbled upon her castle but each time she managed to drive them away without compromising herself. She began to worry that people would find her sooner or later and discover that the Ice Maiden they had so longed to see was actually the queen they had banished. And why didn't Marshmallow warn her of the approach of this...half-naked man? He must be playing ice hockey again... "I'm sorry Mister, but I live here, and there was no where else for me to go," she replied. "Besides, as the former queen regnant of the kingdom of Canterdelle," she waved her hand and the ice doors to the balcony swished open, revealing the kingdom of Canterdelle in the distance. "I have to stay here and protect it from any harm... And please, dress yourself. It's cold here for an ordinary person like you." (Geti186) "Cold? Ordinary person? I'll have you know that I'm a hot, Macho guy! Cold like this can't stop me!" Bisani simply laughed, flexing his extremely defined muscles. "Still, your ice castle is ruining the scenery! Is there any chance you could deconstruct it? So I could take a picture of this place? without your ice castle?" Bisani asked, "Or must I... convince you?" Bisani smirked. (Rippance) "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear: I can't deconstruct this castle. It's the only place where I can stay. If I were to destroy it, where else can I go? The wild is my home now. My people have abandoned me because of my cryokinetic abilities, and they certainly wouldn't want me back..." She stared into the distance, a hint of sadness in her eyes. After a while, she turned back to Bisani and gestured towards the entrance. "Now please leave. I'm better off alone." (Geti186) "Well then you would have to give me reason not to destroy your castle." Bisani simply said. "I've been looking around for a fight, if you could give me one, then I would leave." Bisani said, in a straightforward manner. "If you'd like, I could make you feel comfortable! You definitely don't get good food around here, do ya?" Bisani cheekily said. With that said, Bisani started chewing down on some delicious Jewel Meat. "Want some?" he asked. "Well suit yourself..." Bisani gobbled down the Jewel Meat in an instant. "Regardless of everything, this castle has to go. If you're not going to fight me, I'll MAKE YOU!" Bisani kicked off the icy ground, reappearing with his fist flying towards The Ice Maiden's face, "GIVE ME A GOOD FIGHT!". (Rippance) The Ice Maiden had little time to react, but she had developed the ability to think fast, act fast as she had to frequently make up convincing stories on the spot to hide traces of her powers since childhood. An ice wall shot up from the floor in the blink of an eye, effectively stopping Bisani's attack. "Wait! Can't we settle this without any violence?" she asked in a pleading voice. (Geti186) "Too late!" Bisani struck the ice, generating a massive shockwave which blew Bisani back. "Now you are forced to fight! Ahahahaha!" Bisani flexed his muscles, then smashed down onto the ground. "Mayhem Shock!" He shouted, letting the shockwave travel through the air towards The Ice Maiden. Attempting to capitalize on the opening it might create, Bisani charged alongside the shockwave, a few instances shorter than the shockwave itself. (Rippance) The Ice Maiden didn't even have time to think. Instinctively she sent a blast of ice towards the shockwave, forming another ice wall which slid across the floor blocking both Bisani and his shockwave. "I don't want to fight you!" (Geti186) "I'm bored T_T" Bisani playfully whined as he jumped over the ice wall, unleashing a kick towards the Ice Maiden. Around him, there was a tiny layer of hairs coated with Appetite Energy, turning it into Satan Hair and eating all things it touches. "I WANT TO HAVE FUN!" Bisani cried out, whining like a baby. (Rippance) The Ice Maiden did not manage to block the attack this time and the kick landed squarely on her abdomen, sending her flying back. She let out a yelp of pain as she struck the wall. Luckily, her ice dress dissipated most of the damage, causing her to suffer minimal harm, but the pain was there. She got up slowly, panting heavily from the pain. "Dont you see? I don't want to fight you!" She wheezed.RP] (Geti186) As The Ice Maiden said "Don't you see?", Bisani immediately shouted "YOU'RE COOL BLUE AND SEXY!" and flexed, ripping his clothes apart. "but there can only be one, HOT ONE!" Bisani then delivered a Leg Knife, not towards The Ice Maiden, but in a random direction which so happened to be Canterdelle. As the leg knife travelled, it grew in size and power.Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Page RP Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Lookout I/II